1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to braking equipment, especially as related to a one-way load self-control spiral type brake that is used for capstan winch braking.
2. Description of Background Art
More and more people from the city like to go to the field by driving a vehicle. However, if they run into poor natural conditions, it may be difficult to get away because of the unfavorable condition. Conventionally, a capstan winch is needed to help the vehicle extricate itself from a predicament. When the capstan winch is in operation, it needs a brake to guarantee that the heavy object being drawn does not glide down when the motor of the winch stops or is damaged. There are many examples of conventional brakes used in capstan winches, such as an awl drum type, a piston ring type, and a ratchet type. However, each type has its own disadvantages. The service life of the piston ring type is very short. The ordinary ratchet type capstan winch is apt to lose its rope (cable) easily, and release the object. The awl drum type is better than the other two kinds of brakes, from the view of the work performance of the capstan winch itself. However, it may not have a long-term service life, and the reliability of braking may not be satisfactory. At the same time, the above three kinds of brakes also have several common shortcomings. That is, during the operation, each produces a large quantity of heat, and heat dissipation is difficult, and may the damage of the capstan winch.
Therefore, in order to guarantee the safety of driving in the field, it is necessary to propose an invention which can not only overcome the weak points of above-mentioned brakes, but also can satisfy the work performance of the capstan winch brake. Also, it needs a simple structure and it is easy to be fixed and applied.